


七年之痒

by Alcoholic_023



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 12:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22970071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alcoholic_023/pseuds/Alcoholic_023
Summary: 旧文搬过来。有空再重新抓一下虫，各位看文愉快。
Relationships: Lai Guanlin/Park Jihoon, PanWink - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	七年之痒

C1

赖冠霖耐着性子跟新来的实习生解释手头上的案子要怎么辩护赢面才能最大，等那个愣头愣脑的小实习生弄明白，已经过了下班时间一个小时，登时心里对手底下这些愣头青们好感减了一半。

“我眼巴巴的等着下班，好赶上给我们家小祖宗做饭。万万没想到，我假都请好了，正准备合法早退的时候，你带的新人满脸苦逼的敲了我办公室的门！”赖冠霖一边开车一边义愤填膺的跟河成云打电话抱怨：“你能不能！能不能行行好尽一下做老板的义务，你的公司为什么总是我在操心？赶紧把人泡到手滚回来，志训说他最近吃地沟油吃的胃病都要犯了，你知道我有多心疼吗？”说完不等河成云回嘴就麻利的掐了电话。哼着歌拨给朴志训报备回家时间，电话响了半天也没人接。“又开静音？”

朴志训把门一甩，往口袋里习惯性的检查钥匙的时候才发现自己不但没带钥匙，连手机都扔在家里了。这下好了，赖冠霖估计要急个半死。朴志训是个自由撰稿人，他现在赚的钱养活四年前的自己不成问题，但是养活现在的自己，想到这他泄愤似得踢了踢家门口的外卖盒子，赖冠霖有两个星期没给自己做饭了。

实际上倒不是赖冠霖没给他做饭，赖律师自从被河成云抓去做壮丁，就每天做好了三餐放在冰箱里冰着，只等朴少爷起来放进微波炉里面热一下就好。可是朴志训被赖冠霖用精湛厨艺养刁了胃，他绝对不能接受食物在冰箱里放了两个小时以上，然后用微波的方式蒸干了水分加热。赖律师因此评价朴少爷是属猫的，太挑嘴，可是他没想，这位少爷遇到他之前也是能够靠着泡面过活的糙汉子。

温雅觉得今天自己的幸运值简直要爆表，一定是刚出门转发的锦鲤大王奏效了。她被嫂子拖到超市买菜，竟然碰到赖冠霖也在超市。赖冠霖正在专心致志的夹往水池另一边挪动的那只螃蟹，刚把螃蟹捞上来就被人拍了一下：“赖老师，这么巧，你也住这附近啊。”赖冠霖一手拿塑料盒，另一只手夹着螃蟹，看着面前的女生有点无语。他今天出门应该看一下赖历，这些人都不知道赖老师很忙？怎么做事情老是被打断。温雅看赖冠霖明摆着想不起她是谁的样子，笑眯眯的自我介绍：“我是法学院的学生，在河律那实习过。”

“哦，你好。你是有什么不懂得要问吗？现在不是工作时间，有什么问题，你可以给我发邮件。”赖冠霖把螃蟹放到往塑料盒里递给超市的师傅收拾。

“没有，我就是觉得在这看到您挺巧的。我叫温雅。”

朴志训顶着烈日步行到常去的超市，满身怨气。进门就往海鲜区扑，远远儿瞅见个大高个和一个小姑娘聊得甚是欢乐。不由得眯眼“啧”了一声。那个穿着衬衫捞海鲜的傻大个，除了赖冠霖还有谁。等朴志训走进的时候，赖冠霖和旁边的小姑娘好像已经谈完了的样子。赖冠霖身上跟装了“朴志训探测器”一样，朴志训刚抬脚没两步，赖冠霖就笑眯眯的冲着朴志训招手：“志训，你来啦！”

朴志训隔了老远听不真切赖冠霖说什么，可是觉得他在那个小姑娘面前笑的见牙不见眼的面目异常可憎。朴志训在生人面前脾气极好，但在赖冠霖面前从来不遮掩。伸手把反着带的帽子扣在头上，黑着脸往赖冠霖那边走。

月初朴志训被赖冠霖抓着把头发给剪了，趁着那张巴掌大的脸，明明是工作三四年的人了，看起来愣是像刚进大学的毛头小子。朴志训气的在家跳脚，赖冠霖也不着急笑眯眯的把人摁在沙发上顺毛，顺着顺着就从沙发顺到卧室去了。自打那以后，朴志训去哪儿都不忘戴个棒球帽，本来衣帽间就有专门的抽屉给他放帽子，后来硬是挪了个赖冠霖的衣柜出来给他放那些金贵的收藏品们。

朴志训今天带这一顶是和赖冠霖的情侣款，本来就是随手一抓的事情，到了赖冠霖眼里就有点别的意思，要是赖大状没记错这个帽子应该是理完发隔天看到带给朴志训的，听说是限量版，只进了两个，赖冠霖二话没说刷卡拿了，店员看他一副：“老子是大款”的样子，殷勤的推荐了好几顶限量的给他，赖冠霖想起来朴志训剪完刘海，瞅着镜子里头自己的那个委屈样子，颇有暴发户做派地说：“全要了。”

“你今天不是要截稿，怎么这会儿出门了？”朴志训每周二要交稿子，一般星期一是他一周最昏暗的一天。赖冠霖知道今天朴志训熬夜，特地提前赶回家给他做饭吃。谁知道平常星期一门都不出的人今天竟然会主动走老远到超市来。朴志训被这么一问，有点尴尬，最近赖冠霖忙着帮他师兄顾公司早出晚归，好久没和朴志训一起出门逛了。想说这个又觉得不是他硬汉的风格“我在家里闷得慌，出来找灵感。写东西需要灵感。”接着话头一转问还在杵着的温雅：“这是？”

赖冠霖看他这个样子就知道他不好意思了，这种不足为外人道也的小乐趣，他自己享受就行。听到朴志训问起来温雅，才想起来旁边还有这么一位“河成云那的实习生。”温雅认出来朴志训是个作家，眼睛都亮了：“你好，我特别喜欢您的书。”刚想再扯两句闲话的时候，电话响了起来，只好匆匆告别。

C2

朴志训晚上熬夜到很晚也没能把稿子赶完，赖冠霖半夜看到书房的等还亮着，强行拖了人去睡觉，作家界的良心抵死不从，从书房一路挣扎。赖冠霖连着几天没休息好，难免在拉扯中力不从心，干脆直接摁了朴志训在墙上就是一记深吻。手还抚上了朴志训的敏感带，被摁在墙上的良心作家登时软了腿，赖大状大手揽了朴作家的腰，凑到他耳朵边上问：“你要是有精神，我觉得我们可以做一些有益身心健康的活动。”朴志训想了想赖冠霖请假之前把自己摁在床上胡来第二天自己的窘境，打着哈欠答道：“我觉得我现在特别困。”

“那就睡觉去，稿子拖一天也不迟。”

躺在床上，朴志训还是睡不着。他惦记着裴珍映下午一通八卦的电话。

下午朴志训正噼里啪啦敲键盘的时候，手机铃声忽然响起来，惊得他一哆嗦差点从椅子上掉下去。接了电话就传来裴珍映欠揍的声音：“朴志训，你知道黄旼炫大学的时候喜欢过哪个小姑娘么？”

朴志训翻了个白眼：“滚。”

“你们俩一个大学你不知道？别逗我了，快告诉我。回头我送你你特想要那显示屏。”

“我们俩一个大学不差，我是理工学院的。他是医学院的，都不在一个校区，我怎么知道。你问这个干吗，婚姻危机？”

裴珍映听完才想起来，朴志训和黄旼炫大学的时候根本算不熟，连认识都算不上。

“唉，我们俩在前一起都七八年了，七年之痒你没听说过？”裴珍映叹了口气，“黄旼炫最近对我爱搭不理的，算了，说了你这个情商也不明白。我先开会去了。”说完利落的挂了电话。

朴志训觉得自己也要有点危机意识。这才发现自己已经一个多星期没和赖冠霖打过照面了，他最近有书要出版，每天忙得晨昏颠倒，赖冠霖帮河成云盯律师事务所，还要三不五时出一下庭，早出晚归，俩人就连睡觉都碰不着。

想到这，朴志训轻手轻脚的转过去面对早就睡着了的赖冠霖。想起来下午他和那个小姑娘聊得颇为投趣的样子。他一向知道赖冠霖对女孩子的杀伤力，上学的时候就有不少女生明里暗里给赖冠霖送秋波，可惜那个时候赖冠霖忙着追朴志训，基本视而不见。再后来，赖冠霖就毕业了。

说起来，他和赖冠霖差不多也在一起七年了，大学三年，毕业到现在四年，期间吵过架。吵得最厉害的一次把正在国外度假的裴珍映和黄旼炫都从招回来了，说好了俩人见面好好谈谈，结果没说两句就打起来了。

想到这儿，朴志训没忍住笑了出声。他们俩打架，裴珍映和黄旼炫自然要拦着，黄旼炫抱着赖冠霖的腰，裴珍映抓着朴志训的手。俩人急了眼哪儿还顾得上别人，朴志训抬了拳头就要揍赖冠霖，结果误伤了黄旼炫。裴珍映不干了，掳袖子就还手，赖冠霖一个箭步挡在朴志训身前，拦了裴珍映一下。

黄旼炫是在看不过眼三个智商欠费的男人扭打成一团，皱着眉头冲着仨人说：“打什么！多大的人了。我爸跟我透了风声，说你们家老太太将要择日亲临，你们俩是要挂了彩见老太太？”听到老太太要来俩人像霜打了茄子。

老太太是赖冠霖的妈，本人一点不显老。她老人家一心想抱个大胖孙子，不成想这事儿被朴志训搅赖了，因此对朴志训一直没有好脸色。赖冠霖费了九牛二虎之力才让他妈对朴志训的态度好了那么一点，为这一点小事破坏朴志训的形象怎么都划不来。

想到老太太，朴志训也开心不起来了。他朴志训自认没对不起过谁，唯独对赖冠霖的妈和自己的妈心存愧疚。他轻轻叹了口气，带着这样的自责，终于迷迷糊糊睡着了。赖冠霖这时候才睁开眼，轻轻吻了一下朴志训的眼睛：“叹什么气呢？”

C3

赖冠霖的妈最终没来，她去温哥华伺候赖冠霖她姐的月子了。听说她姐生了个龙凤胎，混血小孩就是皱皱巴巴的也好看的紧。乐的老太太一个越洋视频call过来，赖冠霖昨晚上心事重重睡的晚，迷迷糊糊就把电话接了。老太太看着边上躺着的朴志训一脸茫然的给她打招呼，跟赖冠霖说要他去客厅跟她说话。

“霖霖，你看你外甥外甥女多好看。”赖夫人调转镜头对着小孩子一通拍。

赖冠霖眼角的眼屎都没擦，顶着个鸡窝头口不照心的敷衍：“可不是，你看看这大眼睛，一看就是我们老赖家的强大基因。”说完还给他妈比了个赞。“我姐生得好。”

“你小子欠揍。”老太太杏目圆睁，然后表情不自然的看着赖冠霖，窃声说：“那个小子呢？你姐说要请你们来孩子满月酒，你们抽不抽得出空？”

“什么那个小子，人叫志训。朴志训。”赖冠霖对他们家老太太这种不记人名的习惯颇为不满。“我问问，我最近忙可能空不出来空。”

赖夫人在家说一不二几十年，只对这个小儿子束手无策。闻言翻了个白眼说“你和那个臭小子，爱来不来。”说完利落的掐了电话。

朴志训洗漱完出来，刚好听到最后一句。一脸疑惑地看着赖冠霖。

“没什么大事我姐想请我们去满月酒。你最近不是要出书了？我也忙得很，去不去都行。”

“还是去吧，你下午没什么事我们去挑个礼物。”朴志训语速飞快的说完就闪进衣帽间了。

徒留赖冠霖糊着眼屎，顶着鸡窝一脸呆滞的在客厅。

朴志训刚拿好衣服要换，就听到客厅传来赖冠霖魔性的“哈哈哈哈哈”接着是叮铃桄榔的一阵嘈杂声。下一秒赖冠霖就傻笑着站在朴志训面前：“你要去？这可是我们在一起四年，你主动要求去我家！”朴志训看着他这副理智丧失的样子嫌弃的撇过脸，赖冠霖觉得这个时候要什么脸皮。弓着身子拿脑袋拱朴志训的肩窝，一边拱还一边说：“你要陪我去见我妈了啊哈哈哈哈，你是不是承认我啦。”

“臭死了，快去刷牙洗脸。”说完撸了一把赖冠霖的鸡窝头。

赖冠霖顺势抱上他心肝，绝不撒手。朴志训拖着个一米八多的人蹒跚的挪到卫生间。

脸上倒是笑眯眯的，看不出来半点不情愿。

吃早饭的时候，赖冠霖的嘴角还是控制不住的上扬，乐呵呵的跟朴志训讲：“等下我跟河成云请假，我们先把机票定了，就去找地方打两个金锁。”

朴志训点了点头说：“再带点补品给你姐，我妈说她生完我身体没以前好了。”

“好好好，都听你的！”赖冠霖说着往朴志训盘子里放了个煎鸡蛋。“我们这样是不是特别老夫老妻？”

朴志训轻不可闻的“嗯”了一生，往煎鸡蛋上撒胡椒。赖冠霖听到以后得寸进尺，蜻蜓点水的往他的老夫脸上捉了一口，留了个橙子味的吻。

C4.

朴志训下午跟编辑见完面，谈完新书的细节就去了律所找赖冠霖。

前台的小姑娘跟他说赖律师出庭了，交代说要是他来了请他去办公室等。朴志训还是头一次进赖冠霖办公室，河成云财大气粗，买了写字楼的两层。把一层采光风景最好的一间分给了赖冠霖当办公室，还附带一个小的休息室。

虽说听赖冠霖提过他们律所壕，等他推门进去的时候还是被河成云的土豪气质震惊了。赖冠霖拿到这间办公室进门左手边是个巨大的书柜，满满放了一柜子的文件和各种法律书籍。右手边是个小矮柜，咖啡机茶具一应俱全。边上还摆了一排相框。

朴志训走近看发现全是他们社团的活动照，不管是哪张照片两个人都站在一起。赖冠霖揽着朴志训笑的见牙不见眼。朴志训那个时候还是一头粉色头发，站在人群里头一眼就能看见。他走到赖冠霖那张大的能并排躺下俩人的办公桌前，发现上还立着俩相框。一张是赖家四口的全家福，另一张是他穿着学士服捧着束花和一身正装的赖冠霖的合照。

他一辈子都忘不了，赖冠霖大夏天穿着三件套捧着花在台下等他的样子。

“真是帅到让人有压力。”

C5

赖冠霖从小在美利坚长大，对于毕业典礼这种有纪念意义的日子有迷之执着。朴志训大赖冠霖两届，他毕业的时候赖冠霖正读大二。法学院的期末堪比炼狱，不说有多少论文要交，光是考试要背的法律条文就让朴志训看的头疼。他毕业那天赖冠霖前一天熬了大夜改了个论文，当天还能早上八点钟起床洗漱打扮。还把他们俩要穿的正装拿蒸汽熨斗熨了一遍。

朴志训不知道的是，当天他们俩穿的是情侣装。赖冠霖早有预谋订的情侣装。大到西装的颜色，小到纽扣的细节都是赖冠霖精心挑选的。他拉朴志训去量尺寸，朴志训颇不在意：“这衣服我难道要穿着去结婚？”赖冠霖笑眯眯的不吭声。“装神弄鬼的。”朴志训评价。

他们俩那个时候算是在一起了，赖冠霖这种球技一流，脸蛋顶级的男孩子刚开始说他要和自己做朋友，朴志训着实吓了一跳。

他们理工科的技术宅居多，朴志训作为一个好看的技术宅，靠着优秀的外貌条件和自学来过硬的IT技术给被学姐骗去给学生会充当廉价劳动力。他不喜欢社交，所以从来不参加任何聚餐活动，顶多是学生会招新的时候在边上那个电脑假装一下程序录入员。

他提一次见到赖冠霖还是在年末的晚会上，他去帮忙调试设备。抱着电脑没看路，被赖冠霖撞的打了个晃。

“嚯，零零后营养都这么好啊。”朴志训倒退一步，摸着被撞疼的鼻子内心吐槽。

“哎呀，对不起对不起，我转身太急了没看到你。”赖冠霖一把扶住朴志训说“学生会的珍贵技术人才，绝对不能受伤。”

后来，赖冠霖的电脑三天两头的中毒，文件隔三差五的要恢复。

“我不是计算机专业的啊，”朴志训掐着计算机专业的大佬裴珍映一阵乱晃。“他应该找你他怎么总是找我啊。”

“我觉得他可能看上你了。”裴珍映扔下句话，头也不回的去找黄医生装病了。

朴志训觉得裴珍映应该去看看脑子，找心外科的黄医生是治不好他的。

再后来，赖冠霖和朴志训混熟了，隔三差五的请朴志训去他租的房子里吃饭。还暗示朴志训：

“哥，你们大三的宿舍是不是没空调啊，夏天这么热我这凉快得很你可以常来。”

“哎呀我觉得打游戏真的要网快一点，你在宿舍那个网根本拖不动这个游戏。”

“我今天做了炸鸡，来吃吧？”

美食，空调，无线网。宅男挚爱的生活条件都齐全了。赖冠霖说他室友要搬走，没人和他分担房费，拜托朴志训帮他找室友的时候，朴志训说：“那要不然我和你合租？”赖冠霖租的那个小区离学校五分钟公交，三分钟车程。下楼还有个小商圈，电影饭店一应俱全，还给包水电网。

他后来才知道，房东就是赖冠霖本人。赖冠霖说这叫近水楼台先得月。朴志训气的暴揍房东。

赖冠霖进门的时候，朴志训正背对着他忆当年。手上拿着毕业那天他们俩的合照。“那天我是不是特别好看。”赖冠霖从背后抱着朴志训，下巴搭在朴志训肩膀上。“你那天看到我眼睛放光。”

赖冠霖说话的时候，鼻息扫过朴志训的耳朵，有点痒。他抬手给了赖冠霖记肘击：“也不知道是你毕业还是我毕业，穿的比我还隆重。”

“那不是你嫌热不愿意穿三件，”赖冠霖把相框从朴志训手里抽出来。“走了走了，我们先去吃饭。我今天出庭口干舌燥，我们吃点东西补一补。”

C6

最近首饰店也赶潮流，金子的长命锁的造型也多变，甚至还有卡通形象的。朴志训挑了一对中规中矩的，让柜姐拿给他看。赖冠霖在这种跟朴志训没什么关系的琐事上一向万事好商量，更何况他还没见过两个小辈，一切朴志训做主。他在金店溜达的时候看到一对金对戒，敲了敲玻璃，请柜姐帮他拿出来。还抽空瞄了一眼认真选长命锁的朴志训。

那边朴志训终于选好了长命锁，这边赖冠霖还在看戒指。朴志训凑过来，赖冠霖顺手拉起来他的手，把戒指套在朴志训左手无名指上。“正好”赖冠霖非常得意自己目测的准确度，回头跟柜姐说。“这一对也要。“

长久没有感受过土财主气质的朴志训一口气刷了一对金锁还有对金戒指。他觉得赖冠霖刚才那个得意的小表情。比那个时候穿着西装拿花出现还好看。

“被土豪包养原来是这种感觉，”赖冠霖掕着精致的购物袋笑眯眯的搭着朴志训的肩头。“我干脆辞职，你包养我怎么样？科幻小说界的吴彦祖？”

“成，”朴志训耸了耸肩。“你先把你这身高缩个二十厘米的。”

去给赖冠霖他姐买礼物的时候，朴志训给朴妈妈打了个电话咨询。朴妈妈惊喜的一连说了好几个真好，絮絮叨叨的和朴志训说了好多注意事项。末了还问朴志训：“你和霖霖什么时候有时间来家里吃饭？”朴志训看着挑小孩衣服的赖冠霖，支支吾吾的说：“过两天吧，我们最近都挺忙。”

像是感受到了朴志训的目光，赖冠霖抬头跟他比划口型问：“怎么啦？”朴志训摇摇头没说话。又讲了几句才把电话挂了。

赖冠霖看他接完电话颓丧的样子，用脚趾头猜都猜得到是谁的电话。他也没说破，当年既然是他追的朴志训，这些横在他们俩之间的障碍和阻隔，他总要一点点解决。 

赖冠霖提着结好账的衣服问朴志训想吃什么。朴志训想了半天，跟赖冠霖说：“想吃学校附近那家手擀面。”

“那就走着。” 赖冠霖一手搭着朴志训的肩膀，一手转着车钥匙。边走边和他絮絮叨叨，今天这个官司多难打，委托人多惨多可怜。

他们上学的时候常去的面馆就在之前住的地方附近。赖冠霖把朴志训送到以后，车停在之前公寓的地下车库，步行走去面馆，路上还给他妈打了个越洋电话。

他走到的时候，朴志训刚好点完菜，看到赖冠霖进门就跟他招手示意。饭店老板最近沉迷粤语歌，可能是买了张经典粤语一百首，从《偏偏喜欢你》到《浮夸》。时间跨度之广让朴志训叹为观止。 

他们点的面端上来的时候，刚好放到《命硬》。朴志训抬眼瞄了一眼赖冠霖。这首歌，之前赖冠霖给他唱过。

C7 

那是他毕业第一年，赖冠霖研一。前四年，赖冠霖都一心扑在年末晚会的后台上。任由历届学生会长如何威逼利诱，赖冠霖绝不上台前表演。连主持都不干。

“我这张脸，我这把嗓子”赖冠霖指着自己的脸跟朴志训臭屁：“没有两百万，别想听我开口唱歌。”

“切” 朴志训翻了个白眼，接着厮杀在游戏世界里。

赖冠霖研一那年，学校年末晚会，赖冠霖神秘兮兮给了朴志训一张门票。说一定要他去看。

朴志训实习的地方离学校有点远，那天老板临下班要他赶个产品的测试报告出来。他跟赖冠霖发短信，可能要晚半个小时，出发的时候再给他发短信。

等他紧赶慢赶到场地的时候，晚会已经过去快半场了，赖冠霖穿了白衬衫破洞牛仔裤，外面罩了个羽绒马甲，在学校门口等他等了不知道多久，脸冻得苍白。“还好我脸皮厚，跟主持人说我的节目要压轴，不然你就没耳福了。”说完抱着朴志训抱怨：“我以为你一会儿就来呢，结果拖到这么晚，冻死我了。快给我抱抱取取暖。” 

朴志训摸了一下赖冠霖的脸，入手一片冰凉。赶紧摘了围巾帽子给他戴上：“白长个这么好看的脑袋，不知道穿件衣服来吗？” 

赖冠霖弓着身子让朴志训给他戴围巾，说：“没关系，年轻人火力旺。马上就不冷了。” 

“得了吧，上回感冒躺床上哼哼唧唧嫌药苦的时候你火力不旺了。” 说着要把身上羽绒服也拖给赖冠霖。 赖冠霖眼疾手快，一把箍住朴志训：“我们赶紧进去就不冷了。”

他们俩最接近的后台，朴志训盯着赖冠霖灌了一杯热水，又捂上羽绒服才往观众席走。

赖冠霖给他的票在会场中间，不起眼但是台上的人一眼就找得到。等赖冠霖的节目的时候，他看边上的人都在看节目没人注意他，偷偷的开始打瞌睡。主持人报赖冠霖的节目的时候，朴志训刚好睡醒一觉。

周围的光都暗了下来，他揉了揉眼睛，缓了一下，台上赖冠霖已经抱了个吉他弄了把高脚椅坐下了。偌大个舞台，只有一束追光灯打在他身上。

好看的人穿什么都好看。赖冠霖腿长腰细，还是刚才去接朴志训那身衣服。把头发抓起来，露出光洁的额头，高挺的鼻梁上架了副金丝眼镜。仿佛看到朴志训看他，还挥手打招呼。 毫无例外引起一阵骚动。

“这小子人气还挺高” 朴志训边上一个男生和他朋友八卦到“今天好多隔壁学校的也来看他演出呢。”

朴志训发誓他绝对没有偷听别人讲话的意思。

赖冠霖手指轻轻扫了两下琴弦，对着话筒说：“这首歌送给你。” 台下的观众一起起哄“yoooooooo” 声喊得简直要把房顶掀了。

“他可算有对象了！”朴志训边上的八卦男孩拍拍胸口跟他朋友吐槽，“他要是再保持单身，我们这些普罗大众怎么谈恋爱！”

台上赖冠霖坐在高脚椅上，长腿支地。唱了首挺小众的粤语歌。

“他 反对就反对

亦都跟你爱下去

犹如在 大战炮火里

毫无惧色冲过去”

他一个土生土长的ABC，普通话说的好，粤语发音虽然不怎么标准，还是一字一句的唱到朴志训心里头去。台上的赖冠霖，从唱第一个字开始，眼睛一瞬不眨的盯着朴志训。会场的几百号人，仿佛不存在。

二百年后在一起

应该不怕旁人不服气

谁人又可控诉廿个十年 仍然未舍弃

换个时代在一起

等荆棘满途全枯死

这盼望很悠长 撑到尾

他唱：

就算贫病或失忆

都争口气从旁保护你

顽强地等再过廿个十年

等整个世界换风气

历劫还是在一起

这种坚决无人可比

看战事多悠长

亦决心打到尾 心不死

台上那人看着他坚定，又充满占有欲的眼神。分明在说，就算全世界都反对，就算命运把我们隔开，就算舆论要把我们的爱情杀死碾碎，我都会像个冲锋的战士，毫无惧色跨过阻隔，死死把你锢在怀里。你哪儿也不准去，不准屈服，不准离开，不准后退。

朴志训那天坐在台下，哭的鼻涕糊了一脸。隔壁的八卦小哥以为他年末失恋，手忙脚乱的从邻座身上搜挂出来一包纸巾递给他。还安慰他：“你也别太伤心，真爱总会找到你的。” 朴志训在心里呸他，“你才失恋。”

“你可别再哭了，”赖冠霖一句话把朴志训拉回现实。“我今天可没力气再把你背回家了。”

“闲贫。”朴志训给赖冠霖倒了杯水。“吃饭也拦不住你贫嘴。”

最后，宅男朴说他今天走路定额超标，还是赖冠霖把他背回之前住的公寓。朴志训以为这地方几年没住，赖冠霖早把它租出去了。没想到不但没租出去，看起来还挺干净，看来常有人打扫。

朴志训脑子里的警报器响了起来，这臭小子留着这地方干嘛。遂盯着赖冠霖，还没开口赖冠霖就张口说：“我可舍不得把这里租出去给别人糟蹋。每周都请阿姨来打扫。”

朴志训第二天日上三竿的时候，扶着腰起的，拿着赖冠霖刚送来的衣服，咬着牙骂：“七年之痒，养个屁。哎哟，赖冠霖这个不知检点的臭小子。等老子好了再揍他。”

外面赖冠霖眼观鼻鼻观心，反正吃都吃饱了。给骂两句不算什么了不起的大事。

C8

飞了十个小时到温哥华机场，朴志训基本上睡了一路，脚肿的套不上来之前买的那双情侣鞋。赖冠霖从随身带的那个巨大无比的手提包里拿了双人字拖出来：“穿这个。”朴志训挑挑眉毛：“还挺贴心。”

“那是，毕竟是金主。”说完晃了晃无名指上那个骚气的纯金戒指，表情得意，语气嘚瑟。 

他们过海关的时候，赖冠霖拿的加拿大护照，本来不该和朴志训拍一条队出关。他跟朴志训说本着伺候金主到舒服的精神，他负责跟海关扯皮。

他们抵达的时间点人不多，没拍排多久就到他们了，赖冠霖排在朴志训叽里咕噜的很海关小哥说了半天才走。 等朴志训过去盖章的时候，金发碧眼的海关小帅哥笑眯眯的什么都没问，利落地给朴志训盖完章来了一句：“Welcome to Canada, and happy HONEEYMOON! ” 语速比rap还快。朴志训也没听太清，还是礼貌又腼腆的回了一句：“Thanks.“ 就往前走。

那海关小哥等他走了立刻转过头和身边的同事八卦：“这一对couple看起来天造地设，很期待在活动上遇到他们。” 同事闻言立刻点投如捣蒜，表示下班一定要一起喝个酒为他们庆祝。

等他们过了海关等行李的时候，朴志训才回过味儿来问赖冠霖：“你跟人乱说什么了？人就祝我happy honeymoon？” 赖冠霖也不知道听没听见，跟朴志训打马虎眼：“哎呀，那个我们行李出来了。赶紧，取行李。我姐夫在外面等着呢。”

“装神弄鬼的。”朴志训找了个空的行李车推着跟上赖冠霖。

来接他们的是赖冠霖的那个外国姐夫，听说在中国留过学，普通利索的堪比德云社台柱子。他们推行李出关的时候，就看到一个金发碧眼的老外，操着一口流利的普通话叫赖冠霖：“霖霖！这儿！姐夫在这儿！”不知道是不是留学的时候净看偶像剧了，他绕开人群，飞扑到他们面前，给俩人了一个结结实实的熊抱。带着一股奶香味儿。

有一个中文流利的外国朋友就一点不太好，忒贫。 一路上，朴志训已经从赖冠霖他姐夫，Martin，怎么认识赖冠霖姐姐，怎么为爱走远方、学中文，再到两个孩子多可爱，了解到Martin家几口人养过几条狗。

有这么个话唠姐夫，想必他到了以后受的压力也能小一些。朴志训看着旁边坐着的赖冠霖，太阳洒在他身上，镀上一层金光，这么好看的人连吵架的时候朴志训看着这张脸也不太气的起来。

就这么恍恍惚惚的任思绪乱飞，Martin和赖冠霖絮絮叨叨的对话成了催眠的背景音，赖冠霖跟Martin说话眼睛一刻没离开过后视镜。那边朴志训眼睛刚闭上，这边赖冠霖大手一伸就把人抱怀里了。整个过程行云流水，Martin忍不住给小舅子竖了个大拇指。 

“你确定了？” Martin问。

“恩。” 赖冠霖回答的轻声又坚定。

“要是他不同意呢？”

“他舍不得。” 

车上这一觉朴志训睡的，下车的时候还有点不知今夕何夕。直到一转身看到赖冠霖他妈，朴志训一个激灵，觉醒了一大半。

赖夫人和赖冠霖他姐一人手里抱着个小娃娃，粉粉嫩嫩的。赖冠霖姐姐自我介绍：“你好，叫我Jessie就好。” 她长相和赖冠霖七分相似，尤其是笑起来。朴志训看她还挺有亲切感。

赖夫人也笑的阳光灿烂的跟朴志训打招呼。朴志训吓的差点扔下行李去赖冠霖身后躲着。上回见他妈妈，虽然没为难他，但那一身杀气绝对不是朴志训脑补出来的。

他们到的晚，大概吃了些晚餐，Jessie就掕着话唠老公回家了。Martin喝大了可是管不住嘴，万一亲弟弟计划失败，大义灭亲谋杀姐夫。Jessie未雨绸缪先把人带走。

C8

八月份的温哥华入夜以后，冷的仿佛入了冬。朴志训时差倒得乱七八糟，赖冠霖倒是没受什么影响洗完澡早早的就睡了。

他穿了件薄针织衫拿了瓶酒去了二楼的露台看月亮。下午那会儿面对赖冠霖的妈妈，他有点不知所措。心里的那点愧疚让他抬不起头，不管是对赖妈妈还是自己的母亲，虽然他出柜这件事没在他妈那里受到半点阻挠。但他还记得他跟他妈出柜的时候，他妈妈错愕的表情，还有砸在他手上的泪。想到这他烦躁的从口袋里掏出根烟点上。 

尼古丁的作用下他冷静了不少，但脑子还是一团乱。他不知道赖冠霖跟赖夫人说了什么，但他能感觉到这次他来，赖夫人态度明显好了不少。还让他亲手把长命锁给小孩们带上。

朴志训脑子里乱七八糟的想着事情，身后的落地窗被敲响了。他回头看发现赖妈妈披着披肩站在里面。他立刻把手上的烟掐了：“阿姨，对不起我...”

“烟味没跑到我房间”赖妈妈晃了晃手里的红酒和两个杯子。“我看你没睡，想和你聊聊，顺便请你喝酒。”说完径直走到桌子边上倒了两杯酒，示意朴志训座下聊。

“坐啊，你这孩子还是把自己当外人。”赖妈妈看着拘谨的朴志训。觉得这小孩还挺可爱。“你是不是挺怕我？” 

朴志训下意识的点点头。点完头又赶紧摆手说：“不是不是，我觉得您特别好。”

他这副拘谨的样子把赖妈妈逗得”噗嗤“一声笑了出来。“你尝尝这酒，我从澳洲的私人酒庄背回来的。赖冠霖那臭小子想喝我都没舍得给他。” 

朴志训背挺得笔直，双手捧着酒杯一口喝了一半。喝完被涩的打了个颤“好，好喝。”

“哈哈哈哈哈，”赖妈妈觉得，这么可爱的小孩比亲儿子看着顺眼。“我总算知道赖冠霖为什么跟我说非你不可了。”

“你别紧张，我不吃人。”赖妈妈拿起酒杯抿了一口。“赖冠霖跟我出柜以后把我气得够呛，我当时恨不得打断他的狗腿。”朴志训不知道赖妈妈为什么突然跟他说这个，干脆安静的听。

“但是我舍不得打，那个臭小子眼眶含泪看着我的样子，让我想到他小时候。”说到这赖妈妈看着朴志训说：“他还是小时候讨人喜欢，回头我给你看照片。”

朴志训笑着点点头说：“好。”

“我后来想，我儿子可能是生病了吧？我就不停的上网找资料。我怕他出事，当妈的最怕的就是孩子出事。我还讨厌过你。”说到这赖妈妈举起酒杯，表情郑重的跟朴志训说：“志训，对不起。用这杯酒赔罪。我为我讨厌过你，伤害过你道歉。希望你接受。” 说完仰头把酒喝了。

朴志训被突如其来的道歉吓得不知所措，赖妈妈善解人意的补充。：“我后来想，我儿子要是被陌生人冷脸对待，我会生气。推己及人，你妈妈知道我故意摆臭脸给你，她也会生气。所以我还欠你妈妈一个道歉，据我所知她对赖冠霖这臭小子比亲儿子还亲。”

“啊，其实也没有比亲儿子亲。”朴志训觉得刚才一口闷的拿口红酒酒劲上来了。“阿姨我也挺对不起你。我，”

他还想说什么，被赖妈妈抬手打断了。“我知道，你觉得耽误冠霖，耽误他有正常人的生活，以后没有孩子，没有儿孙满堂。还耽误我抱孙辈。是不是？” 朴志训想说的都被猜中，抿着嘴点了点头。还小声说了句：“对不起。”

“可是小训，”赖妈妈声音温柔坚定“正常生活是什么样的呢？我刚知道的时候，去问过精神科医生，去看过心理医生，找了各种资料。但我发现同性恋不是病，不是不正常，你们没有错。Love is Love. 小训。” 

赖妈妈拿着空杯子，示意朴志训给她倒酒。“我去找过你妈妈。” 朴志训闻言手抖了一下，撒了不少，赖妈妈一阵心疼，暗自把这瓶酒的账记在亲儿子头上。

“你放心，我真的不吃人。”赖妈妈说，“你妈妈是个善良的人，比我善良。我问她知不知道你们的事。她跟我说。”

赖夫人记得朴志训妈妈看起来弱不经风的样子，说出来的话掷地有声：“就算这件事，全世界都觉得我儿子不正常，我这个当妈的也要站在他这边。连他妈都不支持他，他心里该有多难过？”

赖妈妈听完也红了眼眶。是啊，他们家那个臭小子她舍不得让受一点委屈。别人家的孩子就不是为娘的心头肉吗？之前赖冠霖还千方百计的攒了个局，为了让她接受，她进门看到朴志训，摔了门就出来。这要放在自己儿子身上，她要气的三天喝不下酒，吃不下饭。那要是全世界都跟我儿子对着干，我还往他的心窝子里扎刀呢？ 赖妈妈想到这，红着眼眶坐到沙发对面去和朴妈妈哭成一团。 至于两家里另外的家长同不同意？ 谁在乎那个，天塌下来有妈给你撑着。

赖妈妈说完，对着朴志训挑挑眉说：“我和你妈是不是特别酷。” 

朴志训吸了吸鼻涕，抹了吧眼泪说：“谢谢您阿姨。也谢谢我妈。”

“我们应该谢谢你们，”赖妈妈这回亲手给朴志训倒了酒，开玩笑这酒再让这孩子倒喝不了多少了。“你不嫌弃赖冠霖，你愿意和他一起面对未知面对阻力。你的勇气和对他的这份心，我得谢谢你。你们还教会我这种老顽固什么是爱。我得谢谢你们。”

赖妈妈晃了晃手里的最后一口酒：“For Love.”说完一饮而尽。“我年纪大了，又喝了这么多酒，得睡了。小训你也早点睡，明天还...” 话没说完，赖妈妈像是想起来什么似的，抿起嘴，掕上酒瓶回房间。 搞得朴志训一头雾水。

他酒量浅，红酒没喝几口也觉得有点头晕，收拾了一下回房间倒头就睡。

第二天是被太阳晒醒的，醒的时候赖冠霖已经起了。穿了个彩虹条纹的Ｔ恤衫，坐在房间的沙发上托着腮帮子看他。

“你怎么不叫我？”朴志训抓了抓头发坐起身，“我还想今天一起吃个早饭呢。”

“我妈说你昨晚上喝多了不少酒，我要敢把你叫起来就打断我的腿。” 赖冠霖站起来递给他一件一模一样的彩虹T恤，“快洗洗换上，一会儿来不及了。”

朴志训换完衣服出来，赖冠霖已经在餐厅等他吃早饭了。这会儿他才发现他们俩穿的情侣装，彩虹条的Ｔ恤衫，深色牛仔裤，还有门口放的那双赖冠霖托人重金代购的鞋。

“我们等会儿去哪？”

“去downtown，我妈她们已经先过去了。”

“干嘛？穿这么花？”朴志训拿了个面包往嘴里塞。

“咱今天，有大事要办。” 赖冠霖给他倒了杯牛牛。“等你到了就知道了。”

Chapter 9

赖冠霖他们家住Richmond， 离温哥华市大概四十分钟车程。赖冠霖一路上絮絮叨叨的跟朴志训说他小学在哪上的，幼儿园在哪，高中在哪。朴志训看着窗外的风景，想用眼睛把它都记下来，原来赖冠霖是这么成长起来的啊。

他们到市区的时候，街上已经热闹起来了，几条主干道也都封了。赖冠霖把车停在附近一个商场的停车库。拿了墨镜和帽子递给朴志训。

街上各种店铺都插上了彩虹旗，街上到处都是等待活动开始的人。两个穿着亮粉色衬衫的老大爷拿着自拍杆搂着自拍，边上抱着奶娃娃的年轻妈妈正在给孩子的手推车上挂彩虹旗，不远处的两个老奶奶一脸幸福的亲吻彼此。朴志训没见过这阵势，一时之间看愣了神的时候，赖冠霖在他脸颊上印上个吻。

“你看，爱没什么好遮掩的。” 赖冠霖凑近了朴志训在他耳边说。他刚说完，朴志训也抬头，亲了他一下。他从来不觉得应该遮掩，之前在国内也没想过隐瞒他和赖冠霖的关系。他一个宅男作家，他是怕影响赖冠霖在业界的形象。

没过多久，人群渐渐地聚集起来。从白发苍苍的老人，到手牵手亲吻的年轻人，再到带着孩子的中年夫妻，都在身上或者脸上印了彩虹的标志。

爱情不分人种，不分性别的降临在每个人类身上，这是自然对人最好的恩赐。人类有思想，体会的到爱和被爱的幸福。

朴志训跑到边上出售彩虹旗的小摊贩那里买了两条。他和赖冠霖一人一条地披在身上，跟着人群一起为爱情自豪。

站在他们边上的是一对白发苍苍的拉拉，穿着紫色的情侣装。其中带帽子的老奶奶问朴志训：“你们是留学生吗？”

“不是。”朴志训晃了晃他和赖冠霖牵在一起的手说，“我们在中国工作，这次陪我男朋友回来探亲。”

老奶奶笑的更慈祥，从口袋里掏出了两包彩虹糖塞给朴志训说：“真好，今天是我和女朋友在一起五十周年，这个糖送给你们吃。”

朴志训收了糖，道了声“谢谢。” 转头跟赖冠霖炫耀：“我收到喜糖了。好心分你一包，你也沾沾喜气。” 

游行的队伍渐渐地从远处移动到他们这边。为首的是一个大花车，车上用不同颜色的气球扎成“PRIDE”五个字母图案。花车上的男男女女挥舞着旗子跟观看群众招手互动。

花车后面，几个猛男穿着高跟鞋步履稳健，后面是几个利落短发的女生，穿着一身劲装。 再往后是一对对的情侣，手牵手，正大光明的走在太阳底下。脸上的幸福简直要溢出来。

其中一对金发碧眼的经过他和赖冠霖的时候，兴奋地朝着他们跑过来。朴志训认出来是那天和他说蜜月快乐的那个海关小哥。 朴志训正疑惑他怎么找到他们的时候，海关小哥开口说：“我找了你们好久，终于看到你们了！”他边上的男朋友也开口说：“恭喜你们。”朴志训也不知道有什么好恭喜的，边上赖冠霖倒是笑嘻嘻跟人家道了谢，还有来有往的聊了两句。

他们看完游行，已经快十二点了。朴志训快被太阳晒化了，整个脸红扑扑的，赖冠霖看他这个样子虽然不忍心让他走路，但是这会儿人群都在往外散车也打不到。好在他订的饭店离游行的地方不远，干脆找了个冷饮店先吃点冷饮等人群散了再慢慢走过去。

他们在冷饮店附近的时候，远远地朴志训看见一个特别熟悉的身影从冷饮店出来。不由自主的“唉？”了一声。

“怎么啦？看见谁了？”

“那俩人好像我爸妈。”朴志训一脸疑惑的指着不远处的两个背影。

“怎么可能，你爸妈不是在国内吗？哎哟，我的脚。”赖冠霖把手搭在朴志训身上。“完蛋完蛋，我抽筋了！让我缓缓！”

朴志训伸手把赖冠霖扶到边上，焦急道：“你怎么二十八九了还长个子吗？”等他再抬头，那个疑似自己爸妈的身影已经走远了。赖冠霖这臭小子，最近都鬼鬼祟祟的，怕不是要搞大事情。 朴志训心想。

等他们磨磨蹭蹭吃完冷饮，赖冠霖带着朴志训去了他订的酒店。一个加拿大起家的老牌酒店，他们进门的时候一个领子上别着金钥匙的中年绅士来接的他们。那个绅士一副和赖冠霖很熟识的样子，直接带他们去了客房。朴志训一路走过来，热的头晕眼花只想找个地方好好吹冷气，赖冠霖带他去哪儿都行，只要有冷气。

等他缓过来，他们已经到了房间。赖大状跟河律师合作几年下来，身上的土财主气质越发明显。他不知道哪根筋搭错了，开了个能鸟瞰整个温哥华downtown的房间。一进门就是整片的落地玻璃，在艳阳的照耀下差点没把朴志训的眼睛闪瞎。

他们进门以后，那个金钥匙就有颜色的退了出去。房间现在只有他们俩。朴志训环顾四周才发现屋里面角角落落都插满了各色的玫瑰，他才明白那股似有似无的玫瑰花香味是哪来的。

赖冠霖拍了拍朴志训：“先吃饭。”

那一整片的落地窗边上，有个小桌子和整个房间的氛围非常不搭，一看就是临时搭出来的。朴志训又饿又累，懒得管赖冠霖打什么主意，反正也不会害他。“饭，最重要，他要是敢把求婚的戒指藏到甜点里头，我就敢把戒指吃下去。”朴志训想。

要么说有钱能使鬼推磨呢，赖冠霖不知道这一餐饭砸了多少钱下去，菜色全是朴志训爱吃的，都还冒热热气。

朴志训一餐饭都吃的非常小心，生怕从哪嚼出个戒指来，把牙崩坏了。结果他心惊胆战的一直到吃完最后一口甜点，连戒指边都没看到。不禁有些泄气。

赖冠霖看他那个样子，用脚趾头想都知道朴志训打的什么主意。开玩笑，他赖少爷求婚要是把戒指鬼鬼祟祟的藏在甜点里像什么话。 是男人就大大方方的展示出来。

赖少爷一边从口袋里掏了个红色的丝绒盒子出来，一边单膝跪在朴志训边上说：“饭吃完了？那你能不能听我说个特别重要的事情？”

朴志训没想到这厮如此直白，不禁羞红了脸点了点头。

“我和你一起七年，对你的爱有增无减，怎么看你都看不厌。我每天晚上睡前想看到你，睁开眼睛第一个想看到的是你。”赖冠霖有点紧张。“我余下的人生，只想和你一起度过。我想不到我该怎么爱你，想不到该把什么送给你。我全部的身家，能拿的出手的，只有我这个人了，你不嫌弃的话。”

“可以和我结婚吗？”

“我等不及和你结婚了。”

朴志训和赖冠霖同时说了出来。

朴志训眼眶微红的把赖冠霖拉起来：“结，怎么不结。”朴志训捧着赖冠霖的脸，垫脚亲了他一下：“这么好的人谁不要谁傻子。”

“没别的原因了？” 赖冠霖把朴志训脸颊上的眼泪吻掉。

“我妈说，你把你名下的财产都给我了。我要是不要你了，你就得去睡大街了。” 朴作家红着脸说。

“还有呢？”赖大状可不好打发。

“我对你的爱也有增无减。唔！” 朴志训话还没说完，就被赖大状用唇舌把下半句堵了回去。

Chapter 10.

等朴志训扶着腰起来的时候，已经华灯初上了。赖冠霖躺在他边上，不知道什么时候醒的，就那么直勾勾的看着他。看朴志训醒了，亲了亲他说：“起来了，把衣服换上。咱们去楼下吃饭。”

朴志训转了个头才看到边上挂着两套正装，就是之前赖冠霖在他毕业的时候订的那两套。朴志训摸了摸小肚子，也不知道塞不塞的下。

“放心，找人改过尺寸了。”赖冠霖的一脸的我办事你放心。朴志训抬脚踢了他一下，臭小子欠揍。

他们到楼下的餐厅，朴志训吓得腿一软差点跪地上，赖冠霖眼疾手快的在后面扶了他一把。他爸妈什么时候来的？赖冠霖爸妈怎么也在？

“爸，妈。”赖冠霖冲着自己的爸妈说完，又转头跟朴志训的爸妈打招呼：“爸爸，妈妈。”

卧槽，你们律师脸皮都这么厚的吗？朴志训腹诽。

“爸，妈。”朴作家到底脸皮薄。“叔叔，阿姨。”

赖妈妈闻言不乐意了：“小训，昨天白让你喝了我那瓶红酒。还不叫妈妈？”

“…...妈” 朴志训声音比文字哼哼大不了多少。

最后还是赖爸爸出来解围：“你以为谁都跟你儿子一样，脸皮二尺厚。快落座吃饭了。”

一顿饭，朴志训没紧张多久。赖爸爸和他爸相聊甚欢，赖妈妈和朴妈妈两个人和迟了一会儿来的Jessie兴致勃勃的讨论他和赖冠霖的婚礼。Martin在边上伺候老婆吃饭，忙得不亦乐乎。赖冠霖坐在中间一会儿跟这个聊两句，一会儿跟那个提一下建议。中间还能抽空警告朴志训不准只喝酒不吃菜。

朴志训看着热热闹闹的一家人，心里熨帖的像是泡在温热的牛奶里。

最终，经过两位妈妈的商讨，婚礼就半个月以后在温哥华办。再迟一点要冷了，她们两位女士绝对不在冷天穿裙子。请柬和具体流程都让年轻人操办，她们俩这半个月负责盯住一对新人锻炼身体。花童也要找好看的孩子来。Martin自告奋勇要帮忙，被Jessie摁了回去：“好好顾孩子吧你，凑什么热闹。”

邀请的人，温哥华这边就两家最亲近的人和新人的朋友来就行。说着赖妈妈还问赖冠霖：“让你提前一个月告诉别人要办签证，你说了吗？”

“老太太，我早打听了，都能来。”

小半个月一眨眼就过去了，婚礼地点定在赖冠霖他们家的草坪上。拱门是拿各色的玫瑰和百合扎成的，从鲜花拱门到宣誓台的那条路上，Jessie财大气粗的用粉色的玫瑰花撒了条路出来。远处宾客入场的地方，进场的人每人一朵玫瑰花做胸花。颜色多样，任君挑选。

看的朴志训心惊胆战，问赖冠霖：“你确定我们的婚礼办完，咱们俩能不破产？”

“你对你的版税没信心，还是对你丈夫我的业务能力没信心？”赖冠霖帮他理了理头发说：“你放心把，睡不了大街的。”

“当然睡不了大街。”朴志训心说。“也不知道裴珍映有没有把东西带来。”

话音刚落，裴珍映就敲门进来了。

“赖冠霖，黄旼炫说他找你有事。”

“知道了。你别紧张，我马上回来。”

“东西带来了吗？”朴志训问裴珍映。

裴珍映皱了皱鼻子套出来个红本递给朴志训，说：“带了带了，你可够壕的。但是这么大个东西你怎么藏啊。”

朴志训接过红本，上面赫然印着一排金光闪闪的大字“房屋所有权证” 打开确认了一下才说：“我一辈子积蓄都要搭上去了。藏什么，我等下就直接给他了。”说完把红本子随手仍在床头柜上。

婚礼开始的时候，朴志训握着捧花的手有点出汗。另一只手被赖冠霖牵在手里，握了握。“从今天开始，我们俩就是真正的一家人了。能在手术同意书上签字的那种。”

“呸，”朴志训瞪了赖冠霖一眼，“能不能说点好话。”

赖冠霖收到司仪河成云的信号，笑嘻嘻的牵着朴志训往前走。

“赖冠霖先生，你愿意对着《宪法》和《婚姻法》发誓，爱朴志训先生，直到生命的最后一刻吗？” 赖冠霖带着戒指的手有点颤抖，但是坚定的放在《宪法》和《婚姻法》上说：“我赖冠霖，发誓爱朴志训，直到我生命的最后一刻。”

“朴志训先生，你愿意对着《宪法》和《婚姻法》发誓，爱赖冠霖先生，直到生命的最后一刻吗？”朴志训伸手叠在赖冠霖的手上。“我朴志训，发誓爱赖冠霖，直到我生命的最后一刻。”

“喔哦哦哦哦哦哦哦”

“KISS! KISS! KISS!”

不知道是谁带头起的哄，朴志训捧过赖冠霖得脸就是一记深吻。河成云眼疾手快的把神圣的法典收到怀里。等朴志训和赖冠霖亲的差不多了，才敲了敲话筒说：“扔捧花吧！”说完立刻冲到新人后面，跃跃欲试要抢捧花。

朴志训闭着眼睛，使劲把捧花扔了出去。带着祝福。

黄旼炫拉着裴珍映也去凑热闹，平常看起来懒洋洋的黄医生仿佛脱胎换骨。势如闪电的冲到人群前头，轻盈的一跳，把捧花稳当当的抓在手里，转身塞给了裴珍映。河律师气的直想拿法典把他揍一顿，边上一个有泪痣的男人把河律师搂在怀里顺毛。

朴志训和赖冠霖怕被灌酒，携手悄悄的回房间换衣服洗澡。

回房间以后，朴志训一脸神秘的捂着赖冠霖的眼睛，把他带到床边。赖大状满脑子黄色废料，十分扭捏的跟朴志训说：“这，外面还那么多客人呢。我们这样是不是不太好啊？”

被误会的朴志训抄起小红本就要打他，想起来毕竟是结婚第一天，动手不太好。忍了下来跟他说：“这是我给你的结婚礼物。”

赖冠霖满怀期待的睁开眼，换衣服速度这么快的吗？

“房产证？”赖冠霖有点失望：“你给我房产证干什么？”

“你打开看看。”

“你给我买了套房？”

“嗯，”朴志训忐忑不安地说：“我之前问我经纪人，送礼物送什么最有诚意。她说送房子。”

赖冠霖恨不得把朴志训经纪人拖出来揍一顿，送个狗屁的房子。谁新婚第一天要房子？你送套就最好！

朴志训低着头，没看到赖冠霖脸上精彩的表情变化。自顾自的说着：“我本来想拿着个跟你求婚的来着，我...."

“去他的客人吧。”赖冠霖想，他一把箍住朴志训的腰，一只手托着朴志训的脑袋。狠狠的吻了下去。

外面被送了花的裴珍映到处找朴志训，要跟他炫耀，被黄旼炫制止了。“春宵一刻值千金，你少去烦人家。我带你去市中心看看。”

新婚夫夫的卧室里，一片春光旖旎。

**Author's Note:**

> 欢迎评论。


End file.
